


get me with those green eyes, baby

by doingthemost



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, POV Alexis Rose, POV Alternating, POV Twyla Sands, Post-Canon, Scary Movies, i can't stop writing in drabble format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/pseuds/doingthemost
Summary: Alexis has lived a thousand lives, and has escaped twice as many sketchy, legitimately dangerous situations. But she doesn't know what's scarier: the movie playing out on her television screen, or way her heart's hammering in her chest, keeping time with every one of Twyla's quiet breaths.Written for the prompt: Twyla and Alexis' first kiss while watching a scary movie.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	get me with those green eyes, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davidbrewer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidbrewer/gifts).



> Title from "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift. Written for davidbrewer for helping me find my dream Tumblr username <3 (speaking of, you can now follow me there at thankstwy!)
> 
> Also, I can barely remember _The Shining_ and don't need to watch it again, so I'm sorry if the background details are in the wrong order!

The popcorn's made and buttered, two glasses of wine are on the coffee table, and _The Shining_ 's paused at 0:00. They're as ready as they'll ever be, Alexis thinks. A big smile, full of all the bravado in the world, slides across her face as she meets Twyla's eyes.

"Ready, babe?"

"Sure!" Twyla reaches for some of the popcorn, and Alexis watches her lick the butter off her fingertips. "You know, when I was younger I used to call 'rum raisin' 'redrum.'"

Alexis furrows her brow. "I don't, like, know what that means? But I love that for you."

  


  


Twyla glances at their Halloween costumes: Ariel for her, and Cinderella for Alexis. But Interflix's annual party had gotten canceled after it started thunderstorming and the building lost power, so they're stuck at home.

She's certainly not ungrateful to have Alexis all to herself. She'd been prepared to network with Alexis' co-workers and meet her friends, but there's a part of her that doesn't want to share, that isn't ready to come face-to-face with the reminder that time has moved on. 

New York has been good to Alexis – but Twyla doesn't know what it means for the two of them.

  


  


Alexis has lived a thousand lives, and has escaped twice as many sketchy, legitimately dangerous situations. But she doesn't know what's scarier: the movie playing out on her television screen, or way her heart's hammering in her chest, keeping time with every one of Twyla's quiet breaths.

She doesn't remember when everything changed, when she stopped looking at Twyla as her best friend and started wanting something more. Love has always been all or nothing for her, no in-betweens, and when Twyla's hand settles on the couch between them, inches away from Alexis', she's sure she's forgotten how to breathe.

  


  


They'd dimmed the lights for the movie as a joke, a sneaky little homage to Alexis' hostage situations and Twyla's childhood nights alone. It'd seemed funny at the time. There's a deep foreboding that's settling onto her shoulders as the movie continues, though, and she jumps when the twins appear.

"Babe," Alexis hisses, and Twyla knows she's terrified, too. "Oh my god."

She doesn't know who starts it, but suddenly she's holding onto Alexis' hand for dear life. She runs her fingers over Alexis' rings, counting and focusing on each one to ease her mind, and takes a deep breath.

  


  


Blood's rushing out of the elevators, but Alexis doesn't even care. She can't think of anything else but Twyla leaning against her, shoulder to shoulder, her presence warm and comforting even as this God-forsaken movie continues. 

"This is fine," Twyla jokes.

"Totally, Twy." Alexis tries to laugh through her barely-contained terror and her ragged, frayed nerves. "Like, absolutely, completely fine." 

She's lived so much of her life in fight-or-flight mode, but when Twyla squeezes her hand, grounding her in place, Alexis knows she could never leave. She's spent so long running; it's about time she remembered how to stay put.

  


  


It's completely normal, holding hands with your best friend. Twyla's absolutely sure of it. 

Sure, she's never truly had a best friend before, and she's kissed everyone she's ever held hands with, but it's not like she's counting. And if she's paying more attention to the way Alexis shifts and hides her face in Twyla's shoulder, draping her other arm over Twyla's waist and squeezing her tight... Twyla doesn't think anyone else would be able to say no. 

She buries her nose in Alexis' hair, and lets its familiar scent ease some the movie's tension out of her shoulders.

  


  


So they're, like, snuggling now. Alexis is pretty sure that's what this is. Like, what else would it be? There's no other way to explain how one of Twyla's legs has settled over Alexis' lap, and how Alexis is watching the movie from the crook of Twyla's neck. 

Whatever this is – whatever this could become – Alexis doesn't know if she's ready to face it just yet. So she tenses when Twyla's lips brush against the top of her head, and looks up to meet her eyes. 

"Everything okay?" she whispers, and Twyla nods. 

"Yeah. I just –" Twyla exhales sharply. "Nevermind."

  


  


"What do you mean, 'nevermind?'" 

Twyla's kicking herself. She should've known better than to let her guard down, to look at herself and to understand what she's been wanting for years but had never fully let herself realize. 

"Lex," she says. The nickname hangs in the air between them, fraught with more tension than the ax-wielding chase on the television screen. "I – it's nothing."

Alexis' eyes search hers. But she's not letting go, and she's not backing away, and Twyla has to take all of that as a good sign. 

"Twy," she says. "What if I wanted it to be something?"

  


  


"Like what?" Twyla's lips part, and this time, Alexis doesn't bother to hide the way she watches Twyla's mouth form words. "What do you want, Alexis?"

She'd thought that the movie was scary, but nothing's more terrifying than how pivotal this moment feels. She can see how things would go from here, how their relationship could change for better or worse. But she hadn't been able to stop herself a few minutes ago, and she can't stop herself now.

"You, Twy." Alexis hooks her fingers into the neckline of Twyla's shirt, and tilts her head up. "I want you."

  


  


The first brush of Alexis' lips on Twyla's, the culmination of days and months and years spent watching and wanting her, is enough for Twyla to let out an unsteady, disbelieving gasp. Alexis giggles into the kiss, running her fingers through Twyla's hair, and then it's Alexis' turn to cry out when Twyla straddles her lap. 

"I want you, too," she tells Alexis, certain she's never meant anything else more. 

"Good." 

Sparks reverberate throughout Twyla's body with every press of Alexis' fingertips against her skin. Movie be damned; when they kiss again, Twyla doesn't intend to come up for air.


End file.
